


Little Soldier Boy

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: mention of miscarriage and stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in hospital twice before the age of two. This is a kind of character study of his parents and a headcanon for the Anderson family made into fic, written for caffreysneal who wanted baby!Blaine angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Soldier Boy

 

The first time Eric Anderson sees his newborn son, he’s lying in an incubator in a diaper that’s too big, with far too many wires coming out of his tiny, fragile body. Jan is already sat in a chair beside the baby, peering fretfully at their little boy born prematurely at just twenty-nine weeks. They hadn’t even picked out a name for him yet.

After Cooper was born, they had tried for years to conceive another child. Five miscarriages and a stillborn daughter later, they had given up any hope of giving Cooper a sibling. Jan had been distraught. Her pregnancy with Cooper had been so easy, that the two of them had just assumed that his siblings would come quickly. They were both only children who wanted nothing more than a big family, but it seemed it wasn’t meant to be. The miscarriages had devastated her- particularly the latter two that had both been late term- and Ashleigh had been their miracle baby, a little girl who had been closely monitored throughout gestation yet still never took a first breath. Jan had told Eric there and then she couldn’t go through it any more. She couldn’t have her hopes raised like that. They both threw themselves into raising Cooper and maintaining a successful business, needing to mourn privately before they made a decision about whether adoption might be right for them.

Then, three years after they stopped trying, Jan had called Eric in a panic.

She was pregnant. Five months along, in a state of total shock, and less than two months later she’d given birth to their new son. She’d been meant to be induced at 37 weeks, may have been induced even earlier if there were signs of distress, given her history, but apparently their son hadn’t wanted to wait.

Jan had been so brave, and now it was Eric’s turn to be brave for her.

“Hey little guy,” he said softly, kneeling beside Jan and taking his place in their bedside vigil. “I’m your Daddy.” Eric drew in a breath, and then smiled bravely at his wife and their son. He wasn’t one to make promises he couldn’t keep.  “And I am always going to keep you safe. I _promise_.”

Blaine comes home from the hospital just in time for Cooper’s tenth birthday, and Cooper claims it’s the best birthday present he could ever have asked for.

Well, until he sees the karaoke machine.

Just eighteen months later Blaine is back in the hospital due to severe breathing difficulties, and diagnosed with bronchiolitis. He once again is surrounded by too much equipment for such a tiny body, has tubes in his nose to give him oxygen and an IV to keep him hydrated, but this time Eric is alone with his baby. Jan had been in Italy when Cooper had come running into Eric’s room in the middle of the night, panting out that his baby brother wasn’t breathing properly. Eric had called her from the emergency room with an update, and she was booked onto the next flight home, but she wasn’t there _now._

Blaine spots Eric almost instantly when he wakes up, and immediately starts kicking his feet, begging with his eyes for his father to pick him up.

Eric brushes his dark curls- his mother’s hair, god Blaine looks so much like his mama- off his forehead and presses a kiss to his palm, shaking his head slightly. “I’m sorry little Prince, right now Daddy needs you to stay still and be good for the nice doctors. I’m here though, I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

Cooper comes to visit with his grandmother the next day, and presents Blaine with a new toy cat paid for out of his own allowance. “I got you this, Squirt, so you can have someone to cuddle if you get scared. You just have to get better, okay?”

Eric leaves Cooper and his mother-in-law with Blaine when Jan arrives, leading her out of the room and immediately pulling her into a tight hug. She’s in tears. “I thought-”

“I know,” he soothed, “I know sweetheart. But he’s okay, the doctors say he’s going to be fine, he just needs to stay in for a few days to get his oxygen levels up to scratch.”

“After what happened with Ash, and then with him being born so small I just- I can’t lose him, I can’t, he’s my baby boy-”

“Shhh, you aren’t going to lose him. He’s a fighter, you know he is. Blaine’ll change the world one day, because he never takes anything lying down.” Eric grinned, kissed his wife. “He’s just like his mama in that respect, never one to be defeated.”

Jan wipes away her tears with a broken laugh, and together they go to see their son. When Blaine sees Jan his whole face lights up, and he weakly calls out for her. “Mama!”

“I’m right here baby, we’re all right here. This is punishment for me going to Italy without you isn’t it? You just couldn’t stand not being with me. Well you’re going to regret that now little guy, because I’m not letting you out of my sight, not even for a second. You hear me?”

Blaine just giggles, clutching tightly to Cooper’s hand as he beams up at everyone around him. Over the next few days he gets bored of the hospital bed and spends his time singing nonsense to himself, and when he finally gets to go home he jumps off the bed and onto Cooper’s back, jabbering gibberish excitedly. “Home!” He squeals, and the nurses nearby coo at him. Gone are the pale face and blue lips, and in their place are Blaine’s standard rosy cheeks and sweetly pouting mouth.

It's clear to everyone that Blaine Anderson is a lot of things, but unloved is not one of them.

 

 


End file.
